1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and improved temperature sensor for measuring the temperatures of a part of an automobile, particularly of a part associated with an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a temperature sensor which is not installed permanently, but which can readily be attached to and removed from the automobile part. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a temperature sensor which can be used as a temperature probe of an automotive engine analyzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of automotive engine analysis, it is necessary to measure various temperatures, such as the engine block temperature, the engine oil temperature and other temperatures of parts and operations directly associated with the engine block. However, it is also necessary to measure the temperature of various subsystems or accessories of the automotive engine, such as the air conditioner temperature and the air pump temperature. For the purpose of temperature measurement, there is needed a temperature sensor or probe which can easily be attached to and removed from the engine or the part considered. The sensor or probe should also provide an accurate temperature reading. Therefore, good heat-conductivity and good heat transfer between the part considered and the sensor is required. There are various ways to attach a temperature probe to the engine block or its parts. Devices which are used in automotive analysis include washer type bolt-on units, cartridges, etc. From U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,107, FIGS. 16-18a, it is known to insert a temperature sensor through the oil dipstick tube into the engine oil. These devices are sometimes not very easy to handle; the reading requires some time and is often not very accurate.